I'll wait for him, again
by AnnieOakley16
Summary: What happened to Ginny during Deathly Hallows? What did she have to deal with? Find out here.. I last updated this on 11-23-07, so its been a long time... Hope you enjoy it this time around. The new chapter may sound different since my style has changed.
1. Dreams

8

"Dreams"

The train rolled away from Hogsmeade with a dreadfully slow blow of a whistle as Ginny sat alone in a compartment, sighing sadly. Dumbledore's funeral had ended, signifying the horrid truth that; no matter how hard someone hoped otherwise, he was gone. His voice of kind authority wouldn't be heard in the Great Hall next year, if there even was a next year. He wouldn't be there to bestow his wisdom or courageous smile to the school when fear overwhelmed the classrooms.

These things should've been the cause for the foreign tears falling down Ginny's cheeks, but it wasn't. Her thoughts could only go back to that morning when Harry had ended their relationship that she had waited for since her first year at Hogwarts.

"It's been like…like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you. But I can't…we can't…I've got things to do alone now." he said with that heroic voice that made her melt, even though she didn't let it show. She tried to be stronger now, to show that fire that everyone said they could see in her eyes.

But secretly, she cried for Harry; for the visit he would be making to Godric's Hollow, for the terrors he would face there. She hated Harry for not letting her leave with him; hated him for ending what she had thought would be a long life of happiness. But she never let these feelings show to anyone, not even Hermione, who knew everything that she had gone through waiting for Harry. These were her secret pains, hidden fears, silent tears.

Ginny stared out the window, taking in the summer's day that seemed colder than usual. The gloomy atmosphere fit her mood perfectly; a sad sigh in a gloomy storm.

Insignificant. That's how she felt, even though she had become an unexpected enemy of the Death Eaters by her work in the Department of Mysteries and the fight in Hogwarts the night Dumbledore had fallen from the Astronomy Tower to the grass below. Everything was meaningless without Harry. Her own life seemed meaningless without his embrace; his kiss.

As his face raced through her mind, her eyes began to close with voices drifting through the passages of windy dreams. Clouds surrounded her conscience with fuzzy sensation as she drifted into uncomfortable slumber.

An image unfolded before her, a dreary silence expanding to reveal Ginny, sitting in what seemed to be her room at the Burrow, but it had changed; she had changed. Her eyes didn't hold that fire they were once known for, they only held regret and pain.

She sat alone on her bed, looking out the window with longing. It was raining. A single tear began to roll down her pale cheek, telling whoever might see that she was broken.

As the rain pattered on the roof and slashed at the window, feeding her weary eyes with gloom and her eyes closed with coming slumber, the door opened slowly, creaking on its hinges. She opened her eyes slightly, a smile trying hard to surface.

It was Harry…

She stood, feeling awkward around him, like they hadn't been close at all. Like they hadn't been in love…

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously, staring at her hands that were now clenched into anxious fists.

"I had to see you."

"What for? You said we couldn't be, that Voldemort might use me to get to you. That everything you love might be destroyed; including me." she frowned, looking into his eyes, getting lost in their depths and fearlessness.

"I can't stop thinking about you…the pain I've caused you and the days I've spent without you. I think I'd rather be tortured by every Death Eater and Voldemort himself then go through the agony of living without you. Will you come with me?"

Ginny awoke from this dream, never knowing her answer. She looked out the window; rain had begun to fall, like the tears that she couldn't hold in.

"It seemed so real, I almost believed that he was here, calling me to go away with him…I guess I'm just losing it." she sighed, closing her eyes wearily, hoping for peaceful dreams.

Fuzzy images raced past her in excited motion, but gloomy scenery revealed itself again, but this time in the Weasley's kitchen. Ginny sat in between Ron and Mrs. Weasley, head down and her pale face saddened with little sleep. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, his face hidden behind a copy of the Daily Prophet, humming a sad tune. Ginny picked aimlessly at her food, never meeting anyone's gaze.

"Hmm, says here, 'known Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange has disappeared as of July 13th, no one has been found with any evidence to explain this disappearance.' Well, maybe she's been killed, as many have hoped."

"Maybe Harry killed her!" Ron grinned widely.

"I don't think it was Harry, Ron. Come and looks at this!"

Ron stood, walking over to Arthur with a fearful grimace. As he stood behind their father, his expression changed from fear to hate within seconds of glancing at the hidden front page. He looked away, hiding his emotions from his mother and sister.

"What's the matter, dad?" Ginny asked, rising to her feet, fear shining in her eyes.

"Ginny," her mother grabbed her hand in comfort, and Ginny knew what was coming. "Ginny, he's gone."

"Voldemort?"

"Well yes…but, in his attempt and success against Voldemort, Harry was…killed as…well."

Ginny couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She could only scream…How could this happen? He was supposed to be the hero, the one who succeeds and survives. Now what was Ginny left with? The desperate screams? The nightmares?

Ginny screamed herself awake, catching herself in frantic thrashing and painful knots. "Nightmares," she thought. "Now I'm having nightmares about him?"

She sat up straight, trying to stop herself from daydreaming, scared of what she might see. But all that ran through her head now were just memories. Memories of Harry flooded her mind.

Like when he had kissed her for the first time after she had won the Quidditch Cup; when she had first walked through the corridors hand in hand with him, creating uproar for many fifth year girls.

But nothing could match the endless nights they had sat by the fire in the Common Room in one another's arms, treasuring the silence. She had felt completely safe when he had held her close, like she was the only one on earth other than him. They only knew of each other. They were the only ones alive.

Now they were separated by Harry's tasks and battles that Ginny desperately wished she could join. But there was no use in trying. Harry wouldn't allow it.

Tears came falling with renewed fury down her cheeks as she glanced around the now dark compartment. She liked it that way, dark and empty. It reminded her of herself, having her heart given away and never given back.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open to reveal a cheerful silhouette. A light flicked on and Hermione's voice resounded, but Ginny couldn't see through the bright lights.

"Ginny, we're almost to Kingscross, get your stuff gathered." Hermione smiled.

"Ok, I'll be there soon; I just have to wake up a bit."


	2. Fantastic Memory

8

"Fantastic Memory"

_"I've got things to do alone now."_

Ginny couldn't get those words or the heroic voice that had said them out of her mind. They haunted her dreams and caught her off guard when she'd find silence at the Burrow; which was always a rare occasion. Something about the way she had heard those words made her believe he somehow regretted them; that maybe now, he was possibly wishing to take every word back. But, she'd just shake her head at her foolish wishing; knowing for certain that he had meant every word…no matter how much the truth tore at her heart. She could only go about her summer as if nothing had broken her spirit; that no one had left her crushed and bleeding.

"He won't get near you again if he's hurt you this much, Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. "I know that that's the reason you're always so quiet; he's the reason! I promise, I won't let him break your heart!"

"Ron, it's already broken." She said, walking away from Ron with a fake smile, trying to hide the pain that Ron had obviously seen.

She couldn't tell whether her mother had noticed her silence, only that she didn't know if she should let her know about her school year romance with Harry Potter. She could just hear her mother's voice rising in surprise and motherly affection.

"Ginny dear, he was your first crush. You had fancied him since the moment you set eyes on him. But dear, not all first glances are worth a lifetime!"

And in all truth, she _had_ fancied him since the first moment she saw him, although, she didn't realize it until she turned eleven and knew she'd be attending Hogwarts where she'd undoubtedly bump into him more than once. That possibility was a dream in itself. The possibility became greater when she had been Sorted and as usual, a Weasley was placed in Gryffindor. Every morning as she sat at the long table of Gryffindor students, she'd catch a glimpse of Harry at the end of the table with Ron and Hermione. Something inside her then eleven year old self hoped he'd look over at her and flash that insecure smile in her direction, but that hope was continuously dashed.

"Ginny!" called a voice from down below. She did not answer it, only sprawled on her bed with a lonely sigh.

"Ginny! Breakfast!" called her mother's voice again, and then added, "Wake Ron!"

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance, staring up at the dusty ceiling with a slight smile forming on her lips. Hermione would arrive within hours. With that thought, Ginny rolled off the bed and ran up to Ron's attic room; banging on the door before opening it swiftly.

Ron's snoring wouldn't cease, and as she looked around for something to toss at his head, she caught sight of a gold book on the table next to his bed. She retrieved it with curiosity and instantly started laughing as she read the title out loud.

"_'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'_!" she choked between laughter. "No doubt he'll use these new 'fail-safe' techniques on an unsuspecting Hermione!"

She finally gave up her search and tugged on the blanket that had been covering Ron's head and then strode to the window. She pulled the shabby curtains apart to let in the morning sun.

"Breakfast Ron! I know your stomach can snore just as loud as your mouth, now get up!" she chuckled, as Ron stirred slightly but not making an effort to rise. "Fine then, I'll tell Mum to let Fred and George have your plate!"

And with a groan of panic, Ron jumped out of bed and started pulling on a knitted sweater. Ginny left the room laughing.

She came to the bottom of the stairs and smiled at her mother, who was placing plates on the table with graceful flicks of her wand. A skillet was sizzling over the stove's flame and a warm fire danced with crackling comfort in the fireplace.

"Is your brother coming, dear?" her mother asked as she caught sight of her.

"I believe so. When was the last time he cleaned that room of his? And with Hermione coming today? He-"

"Don't worry about your brother's room dear! Worry about how we are going to get Harry here safely in a few months!"

Ginny looked out the window at the mention of Harry. "Can we please not talk about Harry, Mum?"

"What's wrong, Ginny?" her mother had turned, her eyebrows furrowed up onto her forehead. "Why wouldn't I talk about Harry?"

"I'm just asking- Oh never mind…just forget it!" she frowned, knowing that her mother would've had some sort of advice to give; a way to mend her broken heart.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Mum. So, what's for breakfast?"

XXX

Ginny spent the rest of the day cleaning her bedroom and getting things ready for Hermione's arrival. She rarely saw Ron, but for a few glances here and there; she guessed he was scanning the pages of _"Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches" _just to make sure he had every technique memorized in time to work their magic on Hermione.

After getting everything moderately clean, she ran out to the garden, waiting for Hermione to come walking from amongst the trees in the distance.

She waited for what seemed an eternity, her thoughts drifting to the past. Her eyes closed to reveal a torch-lit corridor and the sounds of footsteps from around the corner, drawing closer and closer. And then she saw herself, hand in hand with Harry, a bright smile on her face. She saw herself lean in and whisper something into Harry's ear.

She tried to think of what she had whispered to him in that corridor, but all she knew was that it had made her blush and he had stopped walking. He stood there gazing at her with a twinkle in his eye. He grinned confidently and then…

"Ginny!" came Hermione's voice from reality, making Ginny reluctantly open her eyes.

"Hermione! You're here!" Ginny exclaimed, running to meet Hermione. "How have you been?"

"Great, just excited about coming back here! And you? What have you been up to?" Hermione asked, pulling her suitcase up and carrying it to the door.

"Not much." she replied. _"You only woke me up from a fantastic memory."_


	3. A Note In The Night

"A Note in the Night"

Within the next few weeks, Ginny had sat at the long kitchen table during _every _meeting and knew _every _aspect of Harry's homecoming mission. But; though she'd never show how much it killed her, just hearing Harry's name sent painful stabs to her heart and set into motion a dreadful longing for his presence. Just to know that he was safe for the time being would suit her well; as long as she was reassured.

"You're worrying about Harry, aren't you?" Hermione asked as they set the table for more people than the Burrow could comfortably hold.

"No." Ginny replied all too quickly.

"Ginny, I don't believe that."

"Hermione, I don't know what you want from me, but I honestly don't want to talk about Harry!"

Hermione looked up, her eyes full of sympathy and gave a silent nod. Harry wasn't mentioned between the two of them again

XXX

After dinner, Ginny made the climb up to her room with a slow forming frown on her pale face. Her feet carried her up to her room with no chance of moving faster; as if her feet had suffered the same wound as her heart. At the landing she paused, taking a deep breath before going to her door. _"Alone again." _she thought as she opened her door; its hinges creaking.

She didn't bother changing into her night dress; she didn't even care to take off her muddy shoes. She went straight for her Hogwarts trunk. She opened its dusty lid and plunged her hand in, searching for that lone piece of parchment. She found it in her old Potions book, flattened perfectly in its folded square.

She held it in her shaking hands, turning it over and over in her trembling fingers. Finally, courage came. She unfolded the parchment and caught sight of the terribly sloppy script. But, in its imperfection, it still made her blush to read;

_"Up for a stroll on the grounds in the moonlight?_

_It's your call…_

_Meet me at midnight in the common room…_

_Harry"_

She smiled as she read it, thinking of how her heart had skipped a beat when she received the note magically through her dormitory window. It all had rested on her that night; would she go or would she go to sleep without knowing what would've happened if she had gone? It was her call…

She closed her eyes and saw herself quietly slipping into a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt; her tennis shoes tied hastily. The clock struck midnight right as she opened the door and walked down the stairs to the common room. She smiled as she walked into the open space. But, her smile quickly faded when Harry's beautiful eyes didn't meet hers. _"He's not here." _she thought, her heart dropping in disappointment. She sighed before turning to the door she had just closed, and then…

She heard the rustling of a cloak from behind her, but before she could turn, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her; warm and loving. She turned her head slightly to see Harry's smile and then their lips collided. His arms tightened around her and she closed her eyes; they were the only two beings alive.

After what seemed an eternity, their lips broke away and Harry continued to hold her; Ginny could feel his heart pounding.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, kissing her cheek with a grin.

"Why wouldn't I have come?"

"I just had a bad feeling you wouldn't come…" Harry smiled. "I'm just glad you did."

Ginny turned around to face Harry and she saw his beautiful eyes, that brilliant green that held her stare with an intensity she had never known.

"I'm glad I did too."

She watched as Harry walked away to the invisibility cloak lying on the floor in a little bundle. He picked it up and grinned; he walked over to Ginny and held it up in front of her.

"Well, let's get going."

They hid under the cloak side by side, quickly making their way out of the portrait hole and into a torch-lit corridor. Harry stopped for a moment and held up a bit of parchment and muttered, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_ and the parchment revealed the famous Marauder's Map. Harry then breathed, _"Lumos!" _and his wand lit with a beam of simple light.

"If we hurry down, we'll have a clear shot out the door!" he smirked. "_Nox!_ But we have to hurry! _Mischief managed!_"

Ginny grinned as Harry took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, and then began the trip down to the Entrance Hall. Ginny trusted that Harry knew they wouldn't get caught and so just held tight to his hand and gripped the cloak to make absolutely sure it didn't fly off as they ran.

Soon, they stood in the Entrance Hall and stared at the giant doors leading out to the moonlit grounds.

"Do you think we'll be able to open it without people hearing?" she whispered nervously.

"Ginny, trust me!" he said confidently before murmuring, _"Muffliato!"_

"What'd you just do?"

"Gave us a way out! Now come on!"

Ginny let Harry open the door and they walked out the door and onto the grounds. With their hands locked in a tight grip, they walked toward the lake; Harry leading the way. Once they had reached the shore, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off the two of them and let it fall to the ground. Ginny stared at him curiously.

"Why did you ask him to come?"

He looked nervous; something was on his mind and she didn't know what. He turned away, making her worry that his troubled expression would bring only the worst news.

"Ginny?" he whispered; never turning to face her.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you…but I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it!" she grinned; she had always loved his insecurity.

"Some part of me…tells me I shouldn't be doing this…That I'm risking everything by being with you!" he stopped, turning back to face her again. "You have no idea how much I care for you! And if anything happens that I screw everything up, just know…you're the only one I've ever tried this hard to make mine. Stay with me tonight?"

Ginny looked up into his eyes that glistened brilliantly in the moonlight, and her heart began to pound as she nodded. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms about his neck, whispering, "I'll stay."

And then the memory began to drift into a pool of indistinct images as Ginny fell into a peaceful sleep…


	4. The Tiny Part

"The Tiny Part"

The next day, Ginny woke to find herself lying beside her school trunk with the note clutched in her hands. She looked around her room with a sense of confusion. The memory had seemed so real, as if she had traveled back in time to that moonlit stroll. _"It was…perfect."_

"Ginny! Breakfast! Wake Ron!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from down below.

Ginny groaned and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a fresh blue t-shirt. She quickly slipped her feet into a pair of worn sandals and then ran a brush through her tangled hair. After a hasty glance in a mirror, she walked out of her room and ran up to Ron's room. Throwing the door open she exclaimed, "Ron, quit your snoring and get your lazy rump out of bed! NOW!"

He flew up instantly. "Who are you and what did you do with my little sister?" he asked.

"What in heaven's name do you mean?"

"N-never mind."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and then slammed the door behind her as she walked out, leaving Ron alone. She stomped down the stairs and ran into Hermione.

"What on earth's wrong with you, Ginny?" she asked with concern spilling out of her brown eyes.

"Nothing." Ginny replied over her shoulder as she jumped down the stairs two at a time. But inside, Ginny was screaming. She knew that by the end of the day, Harry would be in the house; she didn't know how to feel. Part of her wanted to just act as though nothing had happened between them; to act as though her heart was still intact. But another part, equal to the other, wanted to show that hurt; that wound, and scream at Harry for ripping open her already fragile heart. And then there was a tiny, municipal part of her that longed for his presence without a single ounce of dread. That small part showed forgiveness and occasionally that love she still felt; even past the pain of her brokenness.

She came to the kitchen and her mother smiled. "Ginny dear, tonight's the big night!"

Ginny acted oblivious. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, why do you act so melancholy? Tonight the Order is escorting Harry here!"

"Oh, right…right…"

XXX

The Order departed as the sun began to set and Ginny sat with her mother, waiting impatiently for them to return via Portkey

"Well, Ron and Tonks are late!" Molly exclaimed after an hour had passed. "Something must've-"

"Mum, please don't worry, I'm sure everything's fine." Ginny tried to sound reassuring but her heart had begun to pound against her ribs as she thought of the Order facing unimaginable terrors as they made their way to the different Portkeys.

Her worry mounted when her father and brother Fred didn't show up. By the time the tension at the Burrow had reached a nervous high and Ginny watched as her mother paced about the kitchen.

"Mum, please calm down!"

"Ginny, they're late! Your father and brothers are-"

They heard a loud crash outside and both ran to the windows. The darkness didn't reveal much but shadows and Ginny was the first to distinguish that pair of shadows that were clambering to their feet.

"Mum, its Hagrid and Harry!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Molly screamed as she ran out the door to meet them.

Relief spilled over Ginny as she caught sight of Harry's face. She hadn't followed her mother but was standing in the doorway watching her mother stumble to meet the two new arrivals. She didn't know whether to feel glad they had made it or disregard their arrival. But then that tiny part of her said exactly what her broken heart had to be feeling; so she ran out the door. _"No matter how much he's hurt me, I'll continue to wait for him."_


	5. Vulnerable

"Vulnerable"

The Order had lost a faithful and courageous member after Harry arrived with Hagrid. Over the next few days, they paid respect to the fallen warrior Mad-eye Moody, a loss which brought many members of the Order to doubt their strength as a rebellion. But although everyone else had been fighting with their own insecurities, Ginny fought with something of a different nature.

Every time she was left with Harry, her heart would jump and beat hard against her chest and she felt as though her every thought was written on her across her forehead for him to read. She began to see just how vulnerable her broken heart was and she hated the weakness…

Every moment she entered a room where Harry was present made her feel exposed and she couldn't find shelter; no matter how hard she tried.

The day of Harry's seventeenth birthday came with a new plan in Ginny's mind. She didn't have anything to give him except a simple declaration; a close touch and shaking fingertips. She waited outside her room for what seemed and eternity, until she heard his voice.

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?" she said nervously, hoping her bravery wouldn't falter.

For a split second, Ginny feared that Harry wouldn't come; his face showed every sign of hesitation. But after a long, silent moment, Harry followed her into the room, and she shut the door, her hands shaking. Harry walked about her room and she followed him with her eyes glistening; her mind raced with the words she wished she could say. _"Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible?"_

Ginny watched as he avoided her eyes; as if scared to see the question that she had formed in her mind. She couldn't take the silence any longer. She looked up at him, seeing a secret weakness revealing itself in the quiet they now resided. She took a deep breath and tried to lighten the tension. "Happy seventeenth."

He didn't look up at her, just managed a pathetic grin and said, "Yeah…thanks."

The silence continued, but Ginny's mind was screaming just as loud as the broken pieces of her heart. _"Oh yes, I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure."_

"Nice view." he said quietly, pointing a trembling finger toward the window that overlooked the orchard. Ginny rolled her eyes slightly and ignored the attempt at small-talk but saying;

"I couldn't think what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." he replied quickly and continued to avert his gaze.

Ginny grinned as she ignored this as well, saying, "I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

She watched as he finally glanced at her and she hoped her eyes exclaimed what her heart and mind were screaming; _"Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable!..."_

"So then I thought," she said as she took a step forward. "I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're doing whatever you're doing."

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground to be honest."

She looked up at him, her heart pounding and screaming that question; the painful question, over and over again. "There's the silver lining I've been looking for." She whispered, and her heart finally got an answer from his eyes before she plunged into unknown waters. _"Impossible."_

In one swift movement, Ginny was wrapped in Harry's arms, kissing him with as much feeling as she could muster. Every doubt; every insecurity disappeared with their perfect moment. Harry began to run his fingers through Ginny's long hair and gently placed his other hand on her back, his fingers trembling furiously. It was the moment Ginny had waited for a whole summer and she was living it in a passionate dream that seemed to last an…

"Oh," said Ron as he threw the door open. "Sorry."

Ginny jumped away from Harry and glared at Ron, knowing for certain that he wasn't sorry.

"Ron!" came Hermione's shocked voice from somewhere behind Ron's tall frame. Ginny couldn't think, not after a blissful experience with the boy whom she never believed she could kiss again.

"Well, happy birthday, anyway, Harry." she managed to get through her mounting anger.

She looked up and became entranced by Harry's eyes. She couldn't look away, even though every fiber of her being told her to avert her gaze.

"I'll see you later." Harry said as he left the room to follow the others. Ginny just stood there, all motion and thought erased by one word…

_"Impossible."_


	6. He's Gone

"He's Gone"

_"He's gone."_

Ginny opened her eyes the day after Fleur and Bill's wedding, and the realization of Harry's departure hit her hard in the chest; where she thought her heart's had mended. But it hadn't…

That birthday kiss was fastened hard to her memory; every time she closed her eyes, he was there. His green eyes stared back at her subconscious, taking away every worry she had. But as soon as she opened her eyes again, she was bombarded by reality and the pain of the truth.

_"He's gone."_

She sat by her window and stared unknowingly out over the orchard; never seeing the scenery. Suddenly, a tear began to fall. It cut her cheek like a razorblade until it fell off her cheek and soaked through the nightdress she hadn't changed out of.

This was a sense of depression she couldn't escape, a hole she couldn't climb out of. This was the only feeling she had left; not hate or love, just an emptiness nothing could fill except Harry.

_"He's gone."_


	7. What am I running from?

"What am I running from?"

"Ginny! Please hurry! You'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she made her way through the column, disappearing into platform 9 and 3/4.

Ginny stared at the bricks; her heart pounding and palms sweating against the trolley's handle. Part of her didn't want to go…wanted to just stay on the others side; the muggle side. Part of her wanted to travel all over the country in search of Harry. But she ran, pushing the trolley through the barrier and plunged into the chaos. The Hogwarts Express steamed and blew its whistle loudly, signifying that the passengers only had three minutes to say goodbyes.

"GINNY!"

She turned and saw her mother and Kingsley Shacklebolt standing by an open train door.

"I'm coming." she groaned, making her way through the crowd slowly. She still had time to turn around and walk away; more like run away. But what was she running away from exactly? Headmaster Severus Snape? The Carrows? Hogwarts itself?

She suddenly realized; as if a light had turned on, that she was running away from memories. _"Memories." _That was it; the horrible truth. Everything that had kept her reluctant to go back to Hogwarts were just the things her broken heart had been cherishing for months. The dreams that she hoped she'd have every night. The words she prayed she'd hear again. The kiss she longed to feel again.

"GINNY!"

Then another thought came to her; would going back mend or break her heart? _"How much more broken can these pieces get?"_ she thought.

She took a step towards her mother, feeling as though her feet were buried in a swamp of doubt. Another step…and another; another. Finally she had reached Mrs. Weasley and they said their goodbyes.

"Love you, Mum." Ginny whispered as she hugged her mother tight. "Take care of yourself."

"No, _you_ take care of _yourself_!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "I love you, dear."

And with one last glance at her mother, she disappeared into the full train. _"What am I running from?"_


	8. Train Discussions

26

"Train Discussions"

Ginny wandered past compartments, all of them full to capacity. She would've chosen a compartment with Neville and Luna; some of the only friends she had left in school, but they already sat in a full compartment with Seamus and some of his friends. So she was alone again…

She finally found an empty compartment and made her way inside. She drew the blinds and changed into her school robes then opened the blinds, before sitting down on the seat by the window. She gazed out, the scenery moving fast and blurry. "Alone again." she said quietly.

The compartment door opened with a slow slide; Ginny turned to see a boy of maybe 17 standing in front of her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, motioning to the seat across from her. "Everywhere else is full." he added with a grin.

Ginny looked up at his pale face and she nodded without expression. She tried to hide her astonishment at the boy's appearance. His black hair was cut curiously strange; locks of hair fell in front of his eyes making him push them aside only to fall again to hide his crystal blue eyes. The strangest thing thought was that the back of his ink black hair stood out in odd spikes, pointing every which way.

His face was charming and over confident, the grin sheepish in appeal. As he sat down, he extended a thin hand. "I'm Andrew McAvoy."

Ginny looked back out the window, ignoring the friendly gesture with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me," he chuckled. "I believe that it's common for someone to shake a hand when it is offered."

Ginny turned her head slightly, just enough to see his porcelain face. "Nice to meet you." she said quietly, taking his offered hand, shaking it firmly.

"And you are?"

"Ginny."

"And is there a last name that goes with that beautiful first name?" he asked, a smirk crookedly forming on his lips.

"Weasley." she said with a fake smile.

"Well Ginny Weasley, it's very nice to meet you!"

She nodded and turned back to the window. _"Who the bloody hell does he think he is!?"_

"So…how are you today?" Andrew smiled confidently, pearly white teeth sparkling behind his lips. Ginny turned her head again, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm doing great!" she said sarcastically. "How are you?"

"Well, besides the fact that I'm trying desperately to form a new acquaintance that seems far out of reach, I'm great!" he continued to smile but his eyes grew hard. "Do you want me to leave?"

_"Yes!"_ Ginny thought, but as soon as that word ran across her mind, she felt her heart tug in the other direction. "No, its fine." she said, then asked; "Shouldn't you be in your school robes?"

She hadn't noticed before then that his clothes were just as strange as his hair. His t-shirt represented a band Ginny had never heard of before and his black jeans were tighter than Ginny would've thought possible. His shoes caught her off guard; bright red high-tops with words written on the rubber. _"What in the world?" _she thought as she read some of the words scattered about the shoes.

"Why should I?" he grinned as he watched her as she scanned his clothing.

"Maybe because we're going to school, might as well wear them, right?"

He laughed and leaned in closer, resting his elbows on his knees. "Oh c'mon, you're not going to tell me you _don't mind_ these idiotic school robes!? Are you?"

Ginny stared blankly into his crystal eyes, icy but glowing with interest back at her. _"What sort of question is this!?" _she thought before answering, "Well, um, no one _likes _them, but its school rules."

He laughed at her words, making a face of what seemed part hysterics and part shock.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked, her patience failing to strengthen.

"It's just…I know you better than you think!" he said in between his uncontrollable laughing fit.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" she asked, her eyebrows arching dangerously on her forehead.

"Well, you _are_ the Ginny Weasley known to have been seen in the Department of Mysteries the night You-Know-Who was first seen, right?"

Ginny could only nod, fearing he had more to say. And he did…

"And you're the Ginny who is a known member of Dumbledore's Army, correct?" he asked, leaning back into his seat with a glorious smile, his dark hair falling into his eyes again.

"Yes."

"Well, now I am _really_ pleased to meet you!" he stood, his smile fading slightly. "Ok, I'll be right back…I'm going to painfully force myself into my robes…_painfully_! And when I get back, we _shall_ continue this…_enriching _discussion!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as he walked out, holding his school robes in his thin pale hands. _"Do me a favor and don't come back, _Andrew McAvoy_!" _she thought in disgust.


	9. Denial?

"Denial?"

"Miss me?" Andrew asked as he poked his head through the crack of the compartment's sliding door, a confident smile spreading across his lips.

"More than you know!" Ginny replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Well I'm glad you did." he continued to smile, taking his position across from Ginny. "So, where were we?"

"I believe we were at the point where I kicked you out…I think that's why you left! Why in the world did you come back?"

He laughed. "You're obviously confused, I believe I was discussing rules and breaking them. I really do love this _'enriching'_ discussion!"

_"Well I'll have you know Andrew McAvoy that this enriching discussion is doomed to Hell with me a part of it!"_ she thought.

"May we continue?"

She hesitated, wanting desperately to say what she was thinking. Then she rolled her eyes. "I shall painfully…_painfully_ listen to your babbling."

"Now that's the spirit!" he grinned, settling himself into his seat with his arms crossed at his chest. "Now, I'm curious Ginny."

"Curious about…?" she looked up, confusion written in her eyes.

"If you've been known to break the rules, why won't you break them now?" he asked, seriousness washing over his face.

"Why does it matter?" she asked all too quickly.

He laughed. "Only that I'm sitting here with the famous Ginny Weasley, rule-breaker! And you're not breaking any rules! I'm shocked!" he smiled as he brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Maybe this rule-breaker has decided to be good!"

"I can wholeheartedly _not_ believe that!"

"Well you better!" Ginny looked away and out the window. The sky was darkening and Andrew made his way to the door and flipped the switch to turn on the light. Ginny's eyes began to water with the power of the light; she continued to gaze out the window.

"What's the _real_ reason you've quit breaking the rules? What's made you change your mind?"

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to make sense of the feelings swimming in her head; the words she longed to say. _"Harry Potter." _she thought, but she knew she couldn't say that name.

"Well?" Andrew asked impatiently, his eyebrows arching behind his black hair.

"It's none of your business!" Ginny scowled.

Andrew raised his hands, as if in surrender, his eyes widening slightly. "Ok! I'm just shocked. You seem like a born rule-breaker!"

"Well, I wasn't until…" she trailed off.

"Until…what?"

"Nothing. Can we please change the subject?"

Andrew chuckled, but nodded slightly. "Since we've sat her for a quite a while talking about you, feel free to talk about me all you want!"

Ginny looked up at Andrew and frowned. _"JERK!" _she accused in her mind, hoping her eyes exclaimed that one word. "Umm, I'm not interested." she finally said.

Andrew frowned, but his eyes were bright with amusement. "Aww, you know you're _intrigued _by me…" he said arrogantly.

"I'm _far _from intrigued!" Ginny laughed.

"You're right, Ginny. You're in denial."


	10. Passion? Desire?

"Passion? Desire?"

The train pulled into Hogsmeade later than usual and the carriages were waiting for them. Ginny sighed as she made her way out of the compartment with Andrew smiling behind her. "_Oh god, why me?"_ she thought pleadingly as she shot a quick glance up to the ceiling; people were staring at them.

"May I ride in a carriage…" he began with an amused edge to his voice. "With you?

_"NO!" _she thought angrily, but again, she said the opposite out loud. "Fine." she groaned, stepping out of the train.

"You are still in a state of denial, aren't you?" he smirked. "How sad."

_"I swear, how can someone be _so _full of themselves!?"_

They rode in silence; alone in a carriage. Ginny looked out at the dark scenery and tried not to look up at Andrew. He stared at her with amusement dancing in his blue eyes; Ginny began to feel nervous. _"What the hell is so amusing to him?" _she couldn't imagine.

They grew closer to the grounds and they still resided in silence. Andrew began to grin and soon; chuckle.

"What now?" Ginny asked, irritated.

"You're really cute when you try to ignore people." he replied, his grin turning instantly into a flirtatious smile.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Shut up!"

"Whoa! Can't you take a compliment?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right, sorry but a compliment from you can only come out as a sarcastic insult!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. But you are actually _really_ cute when you try to ignore people!"

She looked up at him and knew instantly that he was being serious. She looked away, her face growing red in aggravation. _"_Jerk_!" _

"Did I make you blush?" he asked in mock surprise.

"No." she answered between clenched teeth.

The silence came back instantly and Andrew's face was impossible to read. _"Did I upset him?!" _she thought to herself, the idea making her grin evilly.

XXX

They came to the castle gates not long after and the silence still resounded. Ginny forced a glance up at Andrew, expecting to find a tormented frown on his pale face…she was disappointed. Andrew was staring at her with a smirk crookedly resting on his lips. His eyes were amused as they were before, making Ginny wonder why she had fooled herself to believe that she had so much as insulted him.

"Will you _stop_ that!?" she finally exclaimed.

"Stop what exactly?" Andrew asked, his smirk turning into a confused grin.

"Stop staring at me." she said, turning back to see the scenery of pitch black.

"Why should I? Why does it upset you exactly?"

She laughed. "Its not that it upsets me. It's that it annoys the bloody hell out of me! Now _stop!_"

He chuckled, his crooked smirk coming back. "I'm sorry, but you're quite amusing when you're angry."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your ears turn red, for one. Your nostrils flare and well, sorry to tell you this but, anger is what fuels passion and desire, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open dangerously; she thought for a moment it had hit the floor. "Passion? Desire? I don't think so!" she grimaced after pulling her mouth closed.

"Whatever you say, Ginny. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Ginny looked at him and he winked at her with a pearly white smile to add to the charm…

They reached the doors leading into the Entrance Hall and the carriage shuddered to a clanging stop. Ginny, anxious to get out, opened the door before Andrew could even stir.

As she walked towards the castle doors, Ginny could hear Andrew's amused chuckle behind her. _"Passion? Desire? HA! He wishes!" _


	11. Restless Night

"Restless Night"

Ginny tossed and turned but sleep wouldn't overtake her. The silence was unbearable and her heart began to ache with the thoughts that constantly ran through her mind. Memories bombarded her and knocked her hard in her opening wound, making it hard to breathe.

Over the years, she had trusted to be comforted by Hermione when sleep and relaxation were replaced with unrest and tension. But now, when Ginny looked toward the bed across the room, she found it empty. No comforting words would be spoken from the darkness. Only silence…

She rested her head on the pillow, hoping beyond hope that this time, sleep would find her. She closed her eyes and instantly she saw what she didn't want to remember…

The kiss…

Ginny tossed and turned, but still, the image tightened its grip on her mind; forcing her to watch the memory unfold…

Harry's arms around her; his fingers tangling through her mess of fiery hair. Her hands pushing him closer to her; a grip meant to never let him go. His hand trembling as it ran down her back and stopped, gently holding her in place. Their lips…molding…melting together until Ron interrupted, no flash of any type of apology in his eyes…

This replayed over and over again…pain reaching in and grasping tight to the broken, fragile pieces of Ginny's heart…making her gasp in unwanted agony.

The kiss…

The passion…

The bliss…

The pain…

The pain wouldn't cease…Every replay of that memory bombarded Ginny with the pounding realization that she had been wrong.

"I shouldn't have done that…" she groaned, pulling herself up, wiping her cheeks. She hadn't noticed the tears that were overflowing through her closed eyelids. "I never should've kissed him…"

The moonlight seeped through the window but the room was still pitch black. Ginny didn't even have to close her eyes; the darkness brought the memory to her mind even stronger. She threw herself unto her pillow, burying her face in its soft depths. She could stay there forever; eyes closed to see the memory again. She'd stay there forever if it meant she'd die instead of feel the pain…as long as she wouldn't have to feel the pain she had caused.

But suddenly, from some unknown source, Harry's tormented face surfaced in front of her closed eyes. He gazed at her in nervousness. His mouth opened and he whispered;

_"Stay with me tonight?"_

_"And you won't leave?" _she asked, her heart pounding.

_"As long as you will have me…"_

_"I'll always have you…" _her mind whispered.

She saw Harry's face brighten and an insecure smile spread across his nervous face. _"There's the silver lining I've been looking for."_

Ginny couldn't help but grin at this reply. It was as if her subconscious were bringing her comfort. Harry would always be there…no matter how far away he seemed…

She closed her eyes tighter and it felt as though Harry's arms had wrapped themselves around her weary form; a comforting feeling. Her heart began to calm and her breathing slowed to an even pace…slumber had found her…and so had Harry…

_"Stay with me tonight?"_


	12. Seductive Aroma

"Seductive Aroma"

Ginny took one last look in the mirror, running her fingers absentmindedly through her red hair. She frowned; why was it that every other girl could just simply comb through their hair a minimal of three times and it still look picture perfect while she could never tame her's?

"I guess this is as good as it's going to get." She groaned, picking up her stack of books. She made her way down the steps to the common room to find everybody gone. She raced out of the portrait hole and made her way as fast as she could to the Great Hall. When she arrived, the room was exploding with chatter and the clanging of silver utensils on plates. She sat herself at the end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the door and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

She couldn't find it in her to eat. Up all night tossing and turning hadn't done her any good; not to mention the yearning to go back to her bed and feel those comforting arms around her again…_"I should've stayed there…"_

The noise in the Great Hall grew louder as more and more people finished their meals. Ginny kept her eyes fastened to her goblet of juice, never attempting to find her friends. She just sat alone, silence surrounding her even in the chaos of the room.

"Why hello there, Ginny Weasley." said an arrogant voice.

Ginny groaned, not looking up. She knew she'd only see an amused grin or that overconfident, crooked smirk; she'd rather not even smile for it'd only encourage him.

"Why are you sitting alone?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Maybe I'd rather be alone." she murmured.

"Well. I hate seeing people alone, especially beautiful girls."

Ginny rolled her eyes, shuffling to her feet. But, before she could walk away, Andrew grasped her hand, holding her back.

"Wait a second!" he grinned, pulling her down to sit beside him again.

"What now?" she said, looking into his eyes with an annoyed glare.

"What is it that you hate about me?"

She looked him over and his ridiculous hair was just as curiously styled as the night before. His robes were clean and signified him as a Hufflepuff student. She made her way up to his face and his crystal blue eyes took her captive immediately. _"Were there ever eyes so icy blue?"_ The blue reflected the light flooding through the windows and sparkling flakes like diamonds brilliantly danced in the light; she stared into them, dazzled.

"Ginny?"

She shook her head and looked away, finding his decorated shoes to stare at. _"Anything but those eyes!"_

"Ginny? Are you ok?"

She attempted to smile. "I'm…fine."

"Then are you going to answer my question?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly. Ginny looked up and saw that behind the locks of hair that had fallen; his eyebrows were rising with sincere nervousness.

She choked on the lump that had formed in her throat. "Um, what was the question?" she asked nervously.

"What is it that you hate about me?" he asked again, his voice growing amused, pulling Ginny to her senses.

She then thought back to the discussion on the train, not wanting to remember his arrogance and the comments he had no problem stating. _"Well, Andrew, your arrogance, your horrid comments! But all the while you act as though you can do absolutely no wrong! And your terrible attempts at flirtation! Ugh! JERK!" _she thought with a malicious grin, or what she hoped was a malicious grin.

"Well?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Well…" she began, but was cut short as the Great Hall began to empty for the first classes of the day. Ginny sighed in relief and retrieved her books from the table as quickly as possible, but Andrew held tight to her arm with a death grip; his eyes grew frantic with blue sparkles of desperate pleading.

"Ginny please can we continue this later?" he asked, softening his hold on her, his lips falling into a pout.

Ginny grinned impatiently. "Fine, sure."

XXX

Ginny descended down the staircase that led to the dungeon and shivered as the air chilled drastically; goosebumps springing up on her arms. She clutched her books tightly and came to the final stair. She stood there for a long moment. She'd always hated the dungeon. It always reminded her terrifyingly of her first year when she had opened the Chamber of Secrets. The cold, damp feeling reminded her of that dark tunnel; she was thankful that that one cold voice didn't meet her ears now. She took a deep breath and stepped down off the stair.

She had walked than the rest of the students but she still had five more minutes before her Double Potions class started. She was met at the door by Professor Slughorn, who gave her a chubby smile and motioned her inside the door and remained behind; obviously she wasn't the only one late. She looked about the room and determined that the missing student was Luna.

Ginny smiled slightly at the aroma of the room; rich with the fragrance of four potions in bubbling cauldrons by the many tables. Ginny took her place at a table in the back by an animated potion. The boiling liquid glowed pearly white with a glimmer of opal sheen. The steam spiraled up and the smell caught her attention immediately. She breathed it in and sighed. Tickling her nose, she smelt the distinctive aroma of a broom-stick handle, but not her own…Harry's. She took another deep breath and she was breathing in the sweet, minty scent of Harry's breath. She could almost feel his arms around her, that sweet mint brushing her neck with comforting warmth. She breathed in again…the mint was gone, replaced with an unknown aroma…but yet, still she found it pleasurable.

She couldn't understand where she had smelt this scent, couldn't find its source. It reminded her of the wind breaking through the trees in late fall and carried also the sweet, flirtatious aroma of candy apples. She sighed, taking a deep breath to find all three scents meeting her nose with a seductive, luring pull. She closed her eyes, suddenly tired and saw Harry, grinning lazily.

_"This potion _must _be Amortentia!" _she thought sluggishly. _"Harry told me it smells different for each person, depending on what they are attracted to!"_

She looked up lazily and found Luna staring blankly at her, her mouth open wide. "This smell…its so…"

"Miss Lovegood, as we have been waiting for you, would you mind identifying this potion here?" said Slughorn, pointing toward the cauldron at the table nearest to him.

"Oh, umm, Polyjuice, Sir." she replied, grinning absently.

"And can anyone tell me what this potion is used for?"

Ginny blocked this out and continued breathing in deeply, the hypnotic aroma forcing heaviness unto her eyelids, making her want to close them and allow sleep to overtake her.

"Miss Weasley, may you identify the potion next to you? I believe you may have already identified it on you own."

She blinked once and attempted to clear her head. "It's Amortentia, Sir. The most powerful love potion in the world." she said slowly.

He awarded her ten points to her House and went on to identify the other two as Veritaserum (potion used to force the truth out of the drinker) and Felix Felicis (liquid luck), then the lesson began. He explained their first in-class task, then exclaimed;

"Students, the person who comes closest to the true form of the Draught of Living Death will be rewarded with their very own bottle of Felix Felicis. It will be enough for one day of luck! Now, take out your copies of _Advanced Potion-making _and turn it to page ten. I don't expect the perfect potion out of any of you…just try…Off you go!"

XXX

"And…Times up!" Slughorn called cheerfully from behind his desk. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn made his way over to each person and inspected each person's attempt at the Draught of Living Death. When he came to Ginny, his face glowed with amusement. "Well, the winner is Miss Weasley!" he handed her the bottle of golden liquid. "A few more minutes and you potion would've been _perfect_!"

"Really!? Well, thank you, Sir." Ginny grinned and then they were dismissed and Ginny left the seductive aroma behind her…


	13. The Experiment

"The Experiment"

The rest of the day went by just as sluggish as Ginny had felt in Potions Class and finally, dinner was served. She sat at the long Gryffindor table with Neville and Seamus, the conversation always surrounding the peculiar and altogether annoying theories about where Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had disappeared to. Ginny often wondered where they had gone after the wedding broke out into chaos. They could be anywhere now…

"Can you guys please change the subject? We all know Harry, Ron and Hermione are fine…" she trailed off, knowing she could possibly be fooling herself.

The rest of the meal resided in silence, the only noise being the sound of silverware on plates. Ginny ate slowly, and didn't even finish what she had filled her plate with. She finally stood, leaving early for the warm common room in Gryffindor tower. She walked out the huge doors of the Great Hall and stood in the Entrance Hall, rooted in place; he eyes were fastened on an unwelcome face. _"No…I'm not in the mood for this!" _she screamed to herself.

"You hadn't forgotten we were to continue our conversation we had started this morning, did you?" he asked as he sat on the bottom stair.

"Andrew, I honestly don't want to talk right now. I just want to go up to my dormitory and sleep." she said, trying to sound weary.

"I'll walk you up to Gryffindor tower and you can answer my question. Cause, I believe you'll keep making excuses every time I'll ask you."

She frowned and nodded, making her way up the stone steps past him.

"What's your answer, Ginny?" he asked as he stood and followed her.

Ginny looked behind her and glanced at his face. To her surprise, he wore a troubled expression and his eyes avoided her's. She looked away and thought back to that morning and all the things she had longed to say. Everything she had longed to say seemed over-the-top; almost impossible to say. She gazed at his torn face and knew that however much she hated his overconfident air or his flirtatious charm, she couldn't bear to see his eyes hollow of that sparkling amusement or to never see that crooked smirk again. That overconfidence was who he was and she couldn't be the horrid person to make him give up his whole personality.

"I don't hate…you." she hesitated, stopping in a dark corridor and turned to avoid Andrew's expression.

"Really?" he asked, his voice confused.

"Yes." she replied.

She looked at him and wished she hadn't. His once troubled expression transformed instantly and shockingly into a triumphant smiling face and he began to laugh, his amusement returning with as much ease as it had disappeared.

"You jerk!" Ginny exclaimed, launching herself at Andrew with her hands clenched into tight fists. He caught her wrists before she could land a hard punch into his jaw; her knuckles had turned white.

"Hey, watch it!" he laughed, holding her wrists tighter as she began to struggle in his grasp.

"Why should I!? You made me believe I'd hurt your feelings!"

"I knew you were _intrigued _by me!"

Ginny stopped her struggling and forced her eyes to meet his; she glared at him with an unavoidable loathing. He grinned, a pleasant chuckle escaping his lips.

"No matter how hard you fight it, Ginny, this _experiment _that I've put you through proves that you can't possibly resist me!" he let her wrists fall from his pale hands.

"No, it proves that when someone is hurt, I will do everything in my power to help them." she corrected, keeping her hands balled into fists. "You used that against me!"

"I'm only trying to get you out of that pathetic state of denial you're in and make you face the facts!"

"The facts are these: You're an arrogant jerk and to be quite honest, that is _very un_attractive!" she said, walking away from him in the direction of Gryffindor tower. As she turned away from him, the air carried to her nose the sweet scent of candy apples…


	14. Nightmare

"Nightmare"

Ginny had rushed up the stairs to the dormitory, her heart pounding. _"That jerk!" _she thought as she changed out of her robes. _"Thinks he's God's gift to the world…well if it were up to me…"_ she grinned evilly, imagining ways she could make Andrew "face the facts".

She climbed into bed, slipping under the covers and collapsing unto her pillow with a content sigh. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to find her…

A cloud of images surrounded her mind's eyes and then she was standing in a dark tunnel, the only light resounding from her wand's tip. She took a step forward and she heard a voice; a terror stricken voice in the far distance. She listened and grew afraid of what she might see if she continued down into the damp unknown. Or who she might meet…

The voice sounded again; unexpectedly, making Ginny jump. Her hands began to shake and her heart started to race. The sound of water dropping unto the tunnel's stone floor grew more distinct and triggered a pounding fear in Ginny's heart. Everything seemed to grow familiar…

_"Not again!"_ she said, her voice echoing off of the cold stone. She took a step forward.

The voice streamed through the tunnel again as Ginny walked further. Soon, familiar passages revealed themselves to Ginny, awakening a dread within her that only one place could bring; The Chamber.

_"NO!"_ screamed the distant voice, more terrifying every time it sounded.

Ginny came to the end of the tunnel and caught sight of the gloomy, wet Chamber of Secrets. In the distance, at the far end of the Chamber by the rotting corpse of the Basilisk, she could see two figures. One hooded with a wand raised. The other in worn jeans, a stained t-shirt and he stood defenseless. Instantly, she knew who she was watching.

_"Harry!" _she screamed, bounding forward, surely to her doom.

_"Ginny, no!" _he said, gazing at her with longing and fear.

She continued to run to him, finally standing beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and then that cold voice laughed cruelly.

_"Oh, how sweet this is…Someone to witness you death, Harry." _said Voldemort, his snake-like eyes glowing red from within the depths of his black hood.

_"Ginny, please…leave…" _Harry whispered, his soft voice trembling. _"Please."_

Ginny looked at him, her heart pounding, jumping and hitting her ribs to break out of her chest. _"Harry, I can't leave you…I'll die alongside you…With you…" _she whispered back.

_"No, Ginny."_ he said, never taking his eyes off of Voldemort, who had raised his wand slightly higher. _"I don't want you to see this…"_

_"Too late!" _Voldemort hissed and then he shouted; _**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

A jet of green light came toward them and within a second, Harry collapsed to the cold, wet floor; his face blank and pale…dead…

Voldemort laughed and then was gone, leaving Ginny alone.

_"No!" _she cried…and then…

Thrashing and screaming Ginny awoke, her heart crashing against her chest, threatening escape… Two of her fears in one terrifying nightmare…

She sat at the end of her bed, her eyes wide open. She couldn't go back to bed…the nightmare would return…and she would do anything to prevent that…


	15. Midnight Serenade

Hello there, I haven't updated this in sooooo long. I wanted to so often but I didn't think it'd be worth the effort. But now I'm really wanting to have this story to move forward. So here is a long needed update... I had written this chapter once before but never posted it. The songs I used are the same ones I planned on when I originally planned this story so...yeah. I've had this chapter in my head for a long time.

Please read and review... I'm hoping for more reviews this time around....

* * *

"Midnight Serenade"

Ginny stood in front of the mirror by her bed and sighed. "Stupid lack of sleep." she complained quietly as she ran her fingers over the bags under her eyes. "I look terrible."

She hadn't slept in days and she felt like she might collapse. The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that she'd never have to see that nightmare again. She grabbed her books and made her way down the stairs to the Common Room and found no one there. "Late for breakfast as usual…"

She rushed through the halls, occasionally catching sight of the crazy, jet black hair of Andrew McAvoy. She cursed under her breath when she thought of his arrogance but couldn't help thinking about a certain aroma she always smelled when he was around.

Once she entered the Great Hall, she sunk onto one of the many benches and picked at a blueberry muffin absent-mindedly. She ignored the chatting that floated around her and she had to force her back perfectly straight in order to keep from falling into an awkward sleep. _"I don't wanna be caught dozing off…"_

"Ginny!" a voice exclaimed from across the table. Ginny glanced up from under her lashes and saw Neville smiling at her.

"Hi, Neville." she said, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

She hesitated for a few seconds and then nodded. "Yeah, just really tired. I haven't been sleeping well."

He nodded his head and chuckled. "Me neither." he admitted.

XXX

After her first few classes, Ginny met up for lunch with Mildred, a black-haired sixth year from Ravenclaw. She always enjoyed time with her, although Mildred had a terrible habit of drooling over every boy in school.

"You look tired, Ginny." she asked as they went out onto the grounds to walk off the full feelings in their stomachs.

Ginny looked up from her feet and nodded. "Not sleeping well lately…lots of stuff on my m-"

Ginny was interrupted by the one voice she hoped she wouldn't have to hear. "Hello, Ginny." Andrew bowed as she stepped in front them.

Ginny rolled her tired eyes. "Hi." she said rudely, trying to walk away but Mildred held tight to her wrist, stopping her. She shot Mildred a hateful look.

"Well, I just thought I'd say hello to you, Ginny. See you later."

Ginny nodded with a fake smile, while on the inside she was thinking the opposite. _"Not likely."_

Mildred giggled uncontrollably once Andrew was far enough away from them. "I had no idea you knew Andrew!"

"Its no big deal. In all honesty, I can't stand him." Ginny replied, looking away from Mildred so that she wouldn't see the disgust that had most likely taken over her expressions. "What's so special about him anyways?"

Mildred's mouth dropped open and then she blinked a few times before saying, "He's gorgeous!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny sighed. "He may be, but he's also overly arrogant and I hate that in a guy."

"Whatever, Ginny. I'm going to get to my next class."

"I have a free hour. I think I'm going to just sit out by the lake and relax for a while."

Mildred waved goodbye to Ginny and then turned back towards the castle. Ginny looked around and sighed. _"Alone again…"_

She walked down to the edge of the water and breathed in the cold, moist air. It filled her lungs and for a second, she felt at peace. But then the memory of her nightmare came back at her like a boomerang. She felt exhausted. Her eyes longed to close but she was afraid of what might be found once her lids slipped closed.

After skipping a few rocks across the wind-chopped water, she walked over to the grass and collapsed. She laid her head against the fresh blades of grass and looked up at the cloudy sky above her. Images filled the dense gray clouds and she tried to pick each thing out at a time. After a few minutes of this, her eyes began to droop even more until she finally let them close, losing the battle against sleepiness…

XXX

A cold wind woke Ginny from the most peaceful sleep she had ever had and then she panicked. It was pitch black outside and she was shivering despite the robes that covered her arms. She sat up and looked around to find that no one was waiting for her to get herself into the castle. No Prefect was telling her points were taken away from her House. Nothing seemed to be wrong except the fact she had been sleeping for hours.

Then she heard music floating in the wind. She listened until she recognized the simple sound of an acoustic guitar and a voice singing with pained emotions.

Ginny listened closely to hear the words that were forming as a new song was started.

"These pills aren't working anymore, my guts are spilling out onto the floor, of a nightmare you wouldn't believe, of a nightmare you could not conceive of…"

The voice sounded so familiar to Ginny, but she couldn't figure out who it could be. She wanted to walk until she found the source of the morbid song, but she could only listen as the next lines came.

"You're floating above my head. There are words carved in my chest, and they said…'Could somebody show me the kind of affection that you only see in the movies, you know what I mean…'"

As the next lines came, Ginny stood and began searching for the person singing the song. She climbed a hill as the song grew louder.

"I will suck the elixir from your fingertips until I feel my head start caving in. My mouth will overflow with your evil soul, and I'll be convulsing for days in this hole… Bubbling at the lips that you used to love to kiss. Well, I think I'm trying to wake up, but I can't…"

Ginny came to the top of the hill and found the singer and guitarist. For a second, she couldn't believe her eyes. _"How can someone so annoying sing something so…terrifying…"_ Then she couldn't stop the name from slipping out of her mouth. "Andrew?"

He looked up and stopped playing, his pale cheeks growing a faint red. "Oh, hi, Ginny." he said awkwardly.

"Hi." she said just as oddly. Then she gained a little confidence. "What was that? It was beautiful."

He grinned. "Its called 'Your Evil Soul'. Its by one of my favorite bands."

"It was really nice."

He chuckled. "Would you like to hear another song?"

Ginny looked up at the school and shook her head. "I probably should be getting inside. I slept for hours and missed most of my classes because of it."

Andrew laughed. "Don't worry, Ginny. I made sure your teachers knew you were getting a needed sleep. You're not in any trouble at all."

Ginny's blood began to boil. "You let me sleep!?"

He held up his hands in fake fear, balancing his guitar on his folded legs. "Whoa, Ginny. Relax. How about you sit down and I'll play you a song. Consider it a midnight serenade…"

With a few moments of hesitation, Ginny sat down in the grass a few feet away from Andrew. She nervously held her knees to her chest and bit her lip slightly. Andrew smirked at her and then began to play and then let his perfect voice fill the night.

"Don't bite your lip to hold back your smile. Just think of this as bending the rules. You're walking a thin line between me and what's right; this thread seems worn and frayed. Don't hide your face and cower behind a wall made up of secrets and lies. You can put it all on me, but if this is what's been wrong, then why is your hand in mine?"

A lump developed in Ginny's throat as she listened to the lyrics, but she didn't want to leave. Something about Andrew's voice held her there with an intensity that she couldn't explain. She listened as he sang the chorus.

"One moment at a time, with nothing but your eyes…You make me scream. Stop and let me breathe. Regretting our first kiss, taste the poison on your lips… Bloody and sweet. Stop and let me breathe." Andrew's eyes closed as he continued to the second verse.

"This room's too cold to hold back your tears. And your heart is too weak to wear on your sleeve. If I'd allow myself to feel the things I know I should, then I might not be standing here."

Andrew sang the chorus once more and Ginny just stared at him and his odd appearance. She hadn't truly taken time to look at him. _"He's actually really, really handsome…"_ she thought to herself as he sang more lyrics.

"Oh god, this poison's spreading. Can't feel the ground beneath my feet. My hands won't stop shaking. My legs are crippled from defeat. My vision's getting blurry. My heart is breaking as you speak. Won't you listen to me? To me… To me…" and then once again, he repeated the chorus.

Ginny listened to the final chorus, wondering exactly why Andrew had picked that song to sing and why he was singing it with so much emotion. He sounded as though he were truly in love and it scared Ginny. _"He's singing this to me, isn't he…?" _she thought to herself in fear.

Andrew played the final chord and looked up at Ginny with a grin spread across his face. "That song reminds me a lot of you…"

Ginny began to panic. Her heart was racing in her chest and she wanted to stay and talk with Andrew for hours, but then there was a part of her that wanted to run away. She couldn't pick which to do.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Andrew, I have to go." she finally said as she stood to her feet and ran away, ignoring Andrew's confused questions and calls…

* * *

Thanks for reading. The songs I used were "Your Evil Soul" by the Spill Canvas and "A Lesson In Charades" by Asteria.... Please review and let me know I'm not wasting my time updating this story! Thanks! AnnieOakley16


	16. Poetic Request

**So, once again, I am updating this story to find no new reviews and its a little upsetting. I really wanted to see some new reviews for this story, especially since my writing has matured. But I guess I can't expect much. I waited so long to update again so yeah... To those who may be reading, thanks. Here's a new chapter. =)**

* * *

"Poetic Request"

Ginny awoke the next day surprisingly well-rested. She thought about it and realized that it was the first time in a long while since she wasn't tired. _"I suppose this is a good thing… But what was so different about last night?" _she wondered to herself. _"I didn't do anything different…"_ And then she stopped her questioning as two possible reasons came to the front of her mind, and she hoped it was the first one; the safer one.

She was either well-rested due to sleeping out on the grounds for hours before going up to her dorm to sleep some more, or there was another idea… a terrible idea that she hoped wasn't the truth. The next idea or reason was summed up in one simple name: Andrew McAvoy.

"Please, don't let it be because of him…" Ginny said out loud, her voice slightly shaky at the possibility. She knew that was most likely the reason, but didn't want to admit it. Couldn't admit it.

She shook the annoyance of her problems away and dressed into her robes and grabbed her books. As she was leaving the dorm, a shrieking voice called Ginny's name. "What?" she called back as she made her way down the stairs to the Common Room.

One of the young first year girls was blushing violently red as she handed Ginny a piece of parchment sealed with a purple wax seal. "This came for you from someone I've never seen before." the little girl explained, making Ginny raise an eyebrow. "I have no clue other than its from a boy, obviously."

"What did the person look like?" Ginny asked.

"All I remember is the boy's blue eyes…" the little girl replied before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Ginny rolled her eyes and broke the seal as gently as possible and unfolded the thick paper. She stared at the contents for a second and realized it was set into poetry form. She rolled her eyes. _"This has to be Andrew…" _she thought, decidedly.

She looked up for a moment to see if anyone was still in the Common Room and, seeing no one around, she sat on one of the couches and began to read the poem that was written in a slanted script.

_**Inner fire begins to die,**_

_**Can you let it reside for me a while?**_

_**Let the flames burn a little longer,**_

_**So I might find my way for a mile.**_

_**  
Your world is shattered,**_

_**Can you let me fix the broken shards?**_

_**Let my hands hold your heart just once,**_

_**Maybe then you'll see you haven't lost all your cards.**_

_**  
Your eyes are full of unshed tears,**_

_**Can you let them fall for me to see?**_

_**Let the tears stain your cheeks,**_

_**So maybe then you'll see I hold the key.**_

_**  
The fire might die…**_

_**Your world may be shattered…**_

_**Your eyes might be full of tears…**_

_**But I can walk…**_

_**I can repair…**_

_**I hold the key…**_

_**Just let me help and heal and love.**_

Ginny's heart was pounding by the end of the poem. She never thought she'd be given something so beautiful. At one point in her life, the only thing that seemed right to her was Harry's deep eyes and strong arms. But after the simple lines of a poem, she was seeing that other things were becoming important to her. _"This isn't good…" _

XXX

After breakfast, Ginny made her way down to Potions. She wasn't thrilled about sitting through it, but she knew that with her sudden liveliness, she'd be able to easily pay attention.

She sat across from Luna and smiled awkwardly. Luna returned the smile with a raised eyebrow. "What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Its hard to explain…" she said simply, but Luna just stared blankly at Ginny, obviously waiting for an explanation. _"She's not like Hermione, but I suppose I can trust her with these sorts of things…" _Ginny thought and then handed Luna the poem. "Read this…"

For a while, Luna just read the poem. Ginny wondered how many times she had read through it when Luna looked up with a huge grin on her face. "Oh my, Ginny. This is beautiful. Do you know who its from?" she asked.

Ginny thought for a moment. _"Should I tell her who I believe it is?" _she wondered to herself. Just as she was about to tell Luna all about the annoying Andrew, class began…

XXX

At lunch, Ginny decided she wasn't hungry and made her way down to the lake to relax for a while. _"There's Death Eaters in the school and now I have boy trouble… Of course, I can't relax."_

She sat down and leaned back against a tree and then felt something against her head that wasn't tree bark. She turned and saw a piece of parchment nailed to the tree and her name written in the same slanted handwriting as the poem earlier that morning. She took the folded paper and opened it, knowing that it'd be another poem.

_**If all the world could see the beauty,**_

_**Nothing would seem worthy.**_

_**If all the world could hear the melody,**_

_**No chords would compare. **_

_**  
If all the world could glance at your face,**_

_**I wouldn't stand a chance. **_

_**If all the world could hear your voice,**_

_**I wouldn't have a single conversation.**_

_**  
If all the world could see our hands,**_

_**No one would let them touch.**_

_**If all the world could hear our words,**_

_**We wouldn't have a moment.**_

_**  
Give me one moment.**_

_**Give me one touch. **_

_**Give me one conversation. **_

_**Give me one chance.**_

_**  
At midnight, I'll await your voice,**_

_**By the waters of shimmering glass.**_

_**At midnight, I'll await your eyes,**_

_**By the light of the moon I'll see their fire. **_

_**  
Give me one midnight meeting…**_

Ginny looked at the words over and over again, in awe of the forwardness they screamed. _"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" _she thought to herself, her crumbled heart in a panic. _"What do I do!?"_

* * *

**Hey, if you've read this far, you should totally review this story. Yes, I did write those poems myself. They may seem really corny, but I love romantic poems and Andrew seemed like a poetic kind of guy, right? Anyways, please review! lol! Thanks, AnnieOakley16~**


End file.
